1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cam drive internal combustion engine wherein the same effects a compact and vibrationally balanced engine arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With regard to vibration and necessary counterbalancing forces typically associated with a crank shaft, the instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing a balanced engine assembly including a cam ring employing first and second cam surfaces to direct respective first and second sets of pistons into coaxially aligned cylinders of the first and second sets of pistons. Prior art cam drive internal combustion engines have been directed and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,033 to Larsen utilizing a drive shaft arranged parallel relative to opposed cylinders that are driven from a groove of a cylinder drive member.
Further examples of internal combustion engines and the like are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,214; 4,825,820; and 4,813,524.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cam drive internal combustion engine as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.